Michel
|occupation = Parlor |anime debut = Episode 10 |seiyu = Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) Paul Dobson (English)}} Michel '''(ミッシェル) also know to his formerly alter-ego, '''Gigi the Great, is a minor character (Antagonist) of the series. He is a hair staler. Whatever Michel pull the string to the teddy bear he transform into charisma beautician monster. He originated from Japan, Toei animation. History Michael is a ordinary hair staler that has one big dream to become the greatest beautician, however, he make a customer hair ridicules which their customer got mad to him. His workers told him that he should not disturb the customer. Michel hurt so bad for what the workers told him. He immediately run into a bathroom wear he can talk to his teddy bear. Suddenly,the black light appear before him and and hit him. The next morning, Michael look so different person. He try again his latest hair style, whatever the customer don't like it he hypnotize them. In that day, Mojo destroying the Tokyo city where the charisma girlz Z appear and defeat it. Michael hear the word, Charisma to the news and run into were the girls are. The girlz was going to go home when suddenly Michael approach them. The girls completely ignore him for a while, then Michel transform into a charisma so that the girlz notice him. Buttercup is the one who hypnotize by Michael but Blossom and Bubbles defeat him with the heavy hammer of Buttercup. They return suddenly to the lab to change him into a human form again and later Michael wake up and hear his name repeating by all his victim. He cameback to the store and been defeat by all people. Michael said to the teddy bear that his the only one who understand him then transform into a charisma hair style the girlz notice that and this time they ready to defeat Gigi by covering there eyes with ray ban. The girlz easy defeat Gigi by using the super gel z on him. Personality Michel is typically hyper and stubborn due to being confident on his action. He even don't care about the other if they are complement to his ridicules hair style. There are particular situation that his very emotional due to not appreciate his effort. The only thing that make him calm is that his teddy bear saying the confident thing. But being hit into black aura whether Michel pull the string, he transform into charisma monster. When his under control by the black aura. He knows that he has a power to control human mine by hypnotize them. Michel has a fashion now to tell humanity that his effort is very great. He even don't want everybody is charismatic more than himself. When he hear a news about the girls being charismatic he run immediately on them. Due to this action, Michel are sensitive on other high profile than him. To take them down all he need to do is to get their attention so that all people (nor rich or not) will bow on him. The girls do something so that they will not affect on his hypnotize. They put a sunglasses and fight him in fair square. After battle, everything is been return. Michel stay the way he is now. He even talked in his bear again but this time is different. Michel was shock on what teddy bear said and now he lost hope. Power,Weapon and Abilities Ppgz tv00497.jpg|Hypnotize the people just to worship him Ppgz tv0037.jpg|Hard gel Ppgz tv0094.jpg|Scissor feet Gigi was capable using the hypnotize against the people but it can't affect those who wear sunglasses. Even through he can hypnotize himself to become strong and bigger scissor man. His pointing scissor can cut a heavy building even more. And he can blasts a hard gel to the girls as a block to their attack. He has speed abilities to do certain thing like cutting a people hair and running fast. Because he can run fast, that means he has a lot of stamina thanks to the dark aura. Trivia *In the original show the Powerpuffgirls, Abracadaver the Zombie magician can hypnotize the people unlike in Demashitaa!. They use a hair staler as a hypnotized. *The full named of Gigi is, 'Gilbert Gigi the great'. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Beautician Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Minor characters Category:Monster Category:Black Z rays